Cold as Ice
by kurthummelss
Summary: Kurt Hummel comes home to an empty house with only a note of explanation from his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Oneshot COMPLETE


**Hello! This is a drabble I originally wrote in music class and decided to elaborate. I would reccomend listen to the song Cold as Ice by the Foreigners while you read. Only warning is that it's a lot _lot_ of angst.**

**If you would like to read while listening to the song here is the fic with the song attached on my tumblr: .com/post/22331213914/flawless-colfer-press-play-kurt-hummel-walks**

**Thanks for reading! Please review with feedback and thoughts.**

Kurt Hummel walks down the crowded New York street to his apartment. This had been one of worst days of Kurt's life. Work had been terrible and all he wanted to do now was go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. He'd waited to see Blaine all day, to come home and for Blaine to tell him everything was fine.

As he walked through the apartment door he had a sinking feeling. Usually Blaine would greet him at the door with kisses and hugs but he was nowhere to be found. Kurt searched around calling Blaine's name looking around but found no one. He settled in the living room. He saw a note on the couch and stopped in his tracks. The note read:

Kurt,

I had to go. I can't explain why. I'll miss you but it's for the best.

Kurt didn't know how to feel. He didn't know what to do. The love of his life was gone and he wasn't coming back. This was real, it was happening. Kurt sank into the couch feeling numb. Tears escaped his eyes and he thought of all the wonderful memories of the two of them.

Kurt couldn't believe his Blaine, the Blaine he had planned to spend the rest of hi life with was gone. He couldn't understand why someone as generous and honest as Blaine pack up and leave so abruptly.

Kurt tried to move, to react, to feel something but his heart was too heavy; heavy with Kurt knowing that Blaine wasn't coming back. More tears streamed down Kurt's face and he broke into his hand sobbing violently whispering for Blaine to come back.

Blaine Anderson willed himself not to cry as he road on the train to Boston. He couldn't believe what he had done. Packed up and left Kurt with barely any explanation, was completely out of his character. He only did it because he couldn't make Kurt suffer through this.

Watching Blaine in a hospital everyday trying to get better wouldn't be good for Kurt. Blaine had been diagnosed with cancer earlier in the week. He didn't know how to tell Kurt and he felt like leaving was his only option. It was only in a small area and was curable but required chemotherapy and radiation. Blaine couldn't put Kurt through all of that so he decided to live with his brother and take his treatments at the hospital.

Blaine left because he knew what this would be like. He'd be in the hospital for hours on end, in extreme pain all the time. Kurt had faced enough suffering in his life and he would not have to face this if Blaine left. As Blaine approached the stop he knew this was for the best, no matter how much his heart was telling him he was wrong.

"Cooper is Blaine with you? He left yesterday and I … is he there?"

Kurt was on edge ever since Blaine left. He hadn't slept all night wondering where he could be.

"Look Kurt I- I can't tell you that"

Kurt glared at the phone; it was obvious that Blaine was staying there.

"Where is he Cooper!",

Kurt sighed, all he wanted to know was why Blaine had left but he couldn't get any answers. His only response was the click of the phone dial.

Cooper sighed and put his hands in his lap and he heard Blaine walk in the door. "Kurt called".

Blaine froze and his heart skipped a beat. Kurt was looking for him. He wanted to know what happened. "You didn't tell him right?"

"No" was the response Blaine got as he left the room.

Days went on and Blaine began to start chemo. It was a long process that left him tired and weak. He began to stay at the hospital; it was easier than walking home everyday. All he wanted was Kurt to soothe him but he couldn't have that. One night the nurse told Blaine he had a visitor.

"Blaine" a smooth angelic voice called.

Blaine could tell it was Kurt and heard the hurt in his voice

"What are you doing here"

"I'm here because a week ago the love of my life left me with only a note to tell me why",

Kurt walked closer the hospital bed with every word.

"Would you like to tell me why Blaine? Why you left so abruptly",

There was ice in Kurt's tone, mixed with pure anger and a lot of hurt.

"Kurt I-I have cancer", Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt. At first all he saw was the hurt on Kurt's face. He looked tired and worn out and confused.

Blaine sighed "Kurt I left because you don't deserve to be put through all of this"

Kurt scoffed "Blaine I'd go through anything for you", Kurt chocked back a sob "I love you Blaine and you're going to get through this. You're going to have a long, wonderful life and I promise to be in every moment".

Blaine wrapped Kurt in a tight hug and he didn't want to let go. Being around Kurt made Blaine feel like this cancer wouldn't beat him. That he would live.

Kurt pulled away slightly "When I said I'm never saying goodbye to you I meant it. This situation is no exception".

Blaine smiled allowing tears to slide down his face. "I love you so much".

As their lips came together everything was fine. There were no troubles and no worries. Only Kurt and Blaine lost in their never-ending love.

**It moved a bit fast and I'm sorry about that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
